La Rose au Crépuscule
by Kyutora
Summary: A l'approche de ses 17 ans, Kiba nie et refoule les sentiments qu'il commence à éprouver pour Neji. Il se rend très vite compte que ce genre de situation est intenable, et qu'il doit tirer les choses au clair. Yaoi Kiba x Neji. Chapitre 6 en ligne !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** **:** La Rose au Crépuscule.

**Auteur** **:** Kyutora.

**Résumé** **:** Après plusieurs années passées non loin l'un de l'autre sans jamais s'être vraiment côtoyés, Kiba ressent une attirance particulière pour Neji, d'où sa tendance à le fuir pour éviter de prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide un jour de tirer les choses au clair, et que ses plus proches amis s'en mêlent.

**Couples** **:** Kiba Inuzuka × Neji Hyûga, et peut-être d'autres.

**Disclaimer** **:** Je suis obligé de le dire ? é_è Bon d'accord, tous les persos de la fic appartiennent Masashi Kishimoto, malheureusement.

**Commentaires** **:** Voici ma première fiction concernant l'univers de Naruto, centrée sur un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement. L'action est longue à mettre en place dans ce premier chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il posera de bonnes bases à l'histoire ! Il y aura sûrement quelques passages de lemon plus loin dans la fic. Homophobes, anti-yaoistes et toute la clique, merci de cliquer sur la jolie croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran. Je souhaite aux autres une bonne lecture !

J'accepte bien sûr toute remarque constructive sur l'écriture, l'histoire ou autre. La signification de ce titre un peu mystérieux sera dévoilée à la fin de la fic.

* * *

**« Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bi… Sblaf ! »**

Ma main s'abat lourdement sur ce truc insupportable qu'on appelle « réveil » et qui a la bonté de me rappeler tous les matins qu'il existe. Ça tombe mal, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever…

Affalé, ventre contre mon matelas, je me retourne péniblement de l'autre côté de mon lit en enfouissant ma tête sous les draps. C'est une très mauvaise idée, parce que je sais très bien que si je reste comme ça, je vais me rendormir pour me réveiller en sursaut une demi-heure après, paniqué, parce que je serai (encore) en retard comme il faut. Après quoi j'aurai le droit à une nouvelle remarque de la part de mon sensei, qui fera encore une psychose en…

**« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que… »**

Akamaru a glissé son museau sous ma couette, et me mordille le mollet pour me forcer à me lever. En grognant, je m'assois péniblement en tailleur sur mon lit en passant une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Je plante mon regard dans celui d'Akamaru, qui me fixe impassiblement. S'il avait pu parler, j'aurais entendu un truc du genre : « Debout grosse feignasse, ou tu vas encore être à la ramasse ! »

**« Oui, ça va, j'me lève Akamaru… »**

Et d'un pas (trop) lent, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain en grognant des mots incompréhensibles. Je _hais_ le matin, juste au cas où y'en a qui l'auraient pas encore remarqué. Retirant mon boxer, je passe en entier sous la douche. Je lève la tête, laissant l'eau tiède couler sur mon visage et glisser sur mon corps. Et je vais me rendormir… Je me frotte avec l'ardeur d'une moule tétraplégique, me sèche, puis je me plante devant mon miroir.

Et oui, c'est moi, Kiba Inuzuka… Une tignasse de châtain encadrant un regard perçant, avec deux fentes en guise de pupilles, et deux crocs rouges – symbole de mon clan – tatoués sur mes joues. J'ai pas trop mauvaise allure… si on met de côté la tête de déterré. Bref, je m'habille rapidos, noue mon bandeau frontal, puis attrape mon sac. C'est encore mal parti pour être à l'heure…

Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, suivi de près par Akamaru. Je trace direction la sortie, gratifiant ma sœur Hana d'un rapide « Salut ! » avant de disparaître dehors. De toute façon elle a tellement la tête dans le brouillard qu'il lui faudra bien cinq minutes pour comprendre que je viens de passer devant elle. Oui, c'est pas ma sœur pour rien !

J'embrasse la truffe d'Akamaru sur le pas de la porte, et je file en direction du centre de Konoha. Heureusement que j'habite qu'à un quart d'heure du centre de formation des jōnins de Konoha ! C'est là-bas que la plupart des chūnins continuent leur formation de ninja pour accéder à un poste vraiment sérieux. C'est à la fin d'un long parcours, à fonction du classement aux examens partiels (en milieu d'année) et terminaux (en fin d'année) que l'on peut choisir une voie à suivre. Seuls ceux qui sont en tête de classement, par exemple, pourront devenir les futurs ANBUs ou oinins. D'autres pourront choisir d'être ninja médical, professeur, jōnin de la section d'information… enfin, on connaît le panel.

Me faufilant à travers les chūnins du centre, je cours vers l'amphithéâtre où j'aurais déjà dû être assis depuis cinq minutes… Essoufflé, je pousse les battants de la porte, et comme d'habitude, tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

**« Presque à l'heure, Kiba… »** me dit Kurenai avec un sourire ironique.

- **Ouais, désolé sensei… J'ai travaillé tard hier soir…**

Ha, la bonne blague ! Ça doit faire trois semaines que j'ai pas touché un cours. Surtout ceux de Kurenai sur le genjutsu, et la géopolitique des pays frontaliers… Y'a rien de plus soporifique, surtout le matin à 8 heures. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, pour nous motiver ils auraient pu au moins nous coller de la maîtrise élémentaire du ninjutsu, ou un truc du genre.

Je vais m'asseoir au fond de l'amphi, comme d'habitude (c'est le meilleur endroit pour pioncer tranquille), lorsque je croise le regard de la seule personne pour qui je me lèverais tous les matins à 4 heures s'il le fallait. Aller, je vous laisse deviner… Un corps d'athlète, dessiné par une peau pâle et fine, de longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux d'un blanc pénétrant, un visage angélique finement dessiné… Et ouais, Neji Hyuuga, le canon assis au deuxième rang. Rien que ça.

Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas choisi le plus accessible et le plus ouvert… Surtout sachant que la moitié des filles, chūnin et même genin, fantasment sur lui (l'autre vouant un culte à Sasuke, et parfois c'est les mêmes), et qu'en tant que mec, j'ai autant de chances de le séduire que lui de sourire deux fois dans la même journée. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon… Quoi ? Comment ça « je suis gay » ? Ha ! la bonne blague… Euh… ça vous dirait pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Bon, sérieusement je commence à avoir quelques doutes. Je ne suis sorti qu'avec deux filles, et c'était loin d'être le coup de foudre. J'ai tendance à regarder les garçons, mais c'est sûrement un problème d'hormones, ça passera… Enfin j'espère… y'a intérêt !

En attendant je me rends compte que je le fixe en souriant comme un débile donc je détourne la tête, et pose mon sac à ma place, entre les ninjas de ma bande : Naruto qui empile ses stylos avec une tête de neurasthénique, Shikamaru qui pionce sur le bureau, Sakura qui discute avec Ino d'une question digne de figurer au panthéon de la philosophie moderne (rouge ou turquoise la prochaine collection été ?), Sasuke qui tente de suivre le cours avec un air faussement intéressé, et Hinata qui essaye tant bien que mal de prendre des notes malgré le bordel des deux autres filles. Tout va bien, rien à signaler.

Alors que les quelques-uns qui m'ont vu arriver m'adressent un sourire entendu, Kurenai reprend : **« Comme tu as "bossé dur" Kiba, tu vas nous faire voir ce que tu as retenu des derniers cours… Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur l'emploi stratégique du genjutsu de haut niveau et les méthodes utilisées pour le contrer ? » **

Non mais elle se fiche de moi ? J'ai que cinq minutes de retard, pour une fois, et elle me tombe déjà dessus ! Un murmure de ricanement traverse l'amphi (ma réputation de glandeur est aussi légendaire que les sannins), et je répète lentement les mots de Kurenai. Aller Kiba, connecte ton neurone et lance-toi, tu sais forcément un truc ou deux !

**« Euh… Le genjutsu de haut niveau permet de tromper l'ennemi en modifiant sa perception des cinq sens par le biais de son système nerveux central. »**

J'aurais dû enlever le « ou deux ». Je lance un regard à Naruto signifiant « Allô la Terre, on a un problème, mayday ! Mayday ! ». Le blond m'adresse un sourire gêné, et cherche frénétiquement dans ses cours avec sa discrétion légendaire, faisant voler des feuilles de papier dans tous les sens. Aller, gagne un peu de temps Kiba…

**« Ainsi, euh… Considérant cette approche neurophysiologique… euh… on peut dès lors, établir, euh… un lien logique avec… euh… »**

À côté de moi, Ino explose de rire, avant de se cacher derrière sa main. Je lui lance un regard furax, tandis que Kurenai lâche un soupir interminable. Aller, accouche Naruto bordel !

Le blond pose sa tête sur le bureau, se cachant derrière la tête du chūnin devant lui, et commence à me lire le cours : **« Le genjutsu de haut niveau peut être utilisé de deux manières…**

**- … un lien logique avec**** les deux manières d'utiliser de genjutsu »** dis-je triomphalement.

**- La première,** continue Naruto à voix basse, **est celle où l'opposant ignore qu'il est la cible d'un genjutsu, ce qui permet de porter une attaque décisive pendant que sa vigilance est trompée…**

**- L'une est utilisée pour attaquer l'adversaire par surprise… euh… quand il ne sait pas qu'il est pris dans le genjutsu…**

**- … la**** deuxième,** reprend Naruto, **étant de le mettre en situations interprétées comme… euh…**

Et plus rien. C'est pas possible, je vais le tuer…

**- J'arrive pas à me relire !** murmure le blondinet.

**- Rah Naruto, tu m'aides pas là bordel !**

Kurenai soupire, et la moitié de l'amphi étouffe un ricanement.

**« Ça ira Kiba, merci… »** dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. **« Tu remercieras aussi Naruto de ma part. »**

À ces mots, le blond affiche un large sourire en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il a beau avoir une bouille d'ange, j'ai parfois envie de le faire traverser l'amphi avec un coup de pied au cul ! Y'aura pas que le cours qui sera magistral.

Dépité, je pose ma tête sur la table. J'ai encore loupé une occasion d'avoir l'air digne d'intérêt aux yeux de Neji, qui n'a sûrement pas perdu une seconde de la scène… J'en suis plus à une fois près. Et c'est le moment que choisit Ino pour intervenir.

**- Kibaaaaa ?**

**- Mmmmmh ?**

**- Aller, fais pas cette tête là ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !**

**- Je sais Ino, je sais…**

**- Tu d'vais vraiment pas être réveillé pour demander à Naruto de te souffler les cours !** rajoute Shikamaru avec un sourire entendu.

**- Parce que t'en sais plus que moi sur le genjutsu PEUT-ÊTRE ?** répond Naruto du tac au tac.

**- Arrête de crier, **_**dobe**_** !** dit Sasuke.

**- MAIS JE CRIE PAAAS ! Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé Sakura ?**

**- Parce qu'on entend que toi dans cet amphi, idiot !**

Je lève la tête, me rendant compte que plus personne ne parle.

**« Les enfants, je crois qu'on est rôdés… »** dit Ino en regardant ses ongles, l'air détaché. En effet, la quasi-totalité de l'amphi est retournée vers nous, et Kurenai nous fixe avec un air furax. Elle a été mon sensei à l'académie, et je ne sais que trop bien que ce regard n'annonce rien de bon…

**« Je vous dérange au fond ? »** dit-elle, agacée. **« La prochaine fois que je reprends l'un d'entre vous, vous serez **_**tous**_ **de corvée de nettoyage de l'amphithéâtre jusqu'aux terminaux, et ce ne sera pas un genjutsu !**

**- Désolé Sensei… »** répond Naruto avec une voix de gosse de six ans en posant son menton entre ses bras, sur la table.

Les terminaux ! Je les avais oubliés ceux-là. De toute façon, ils seront pas pires que les partiels, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Dans le lot, il n'y a que Sasuke, Sakura et Hinata qui arrivent à gérer, aussi bien aux épreuves écrites qu'aux épreuves d'aptitude. Et Shikamaru, quand il décide d'y mettre un peu du sien. Pour ma part, les épreuves théoriques sont ma bête noire, et c'est presque les seules qu'on a passé aux examens partiels. Va falloir que je gère en pratique pour espérer passer l'année.

Suite au dernier avertissement de Kurenai (qui est bien lunée aujourd'hui, même si on croirait pas), le cours passe lentement. Trop lentement… Une heure de cours magistral sur le genjutsu… Deux heures… Puis deux heures de géopolitique… Oui, on sait que le pays du Son est au nord du pays du Feu… Oui, on sait que Konoha s'est souvent tapé dessus avec le pays du Vent… Oui, on s'est douté que le pays de l'Eau étant planté au milieu de l'océan, les ninjas y ont réfléchis à deux fois avant d'aller cogner sur Kiri… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que le Sandaime Kazekage ait disparu sans jamais avoir été retrouvé ? C'est de notre faute s'il en a eu marre des tronches de Suna ?

« Driiiiiiing ! »

Oh joie ! la sonnerie… Un éclair jaune (Naruto) fuse depuis le fond de l'amphithéâtre jusqu'à la sortie, laissant dans son sillage un tourbillon de poussière et de feuilles de cours.

**« Naruto, reviens ici ! »** crie Sakura à son attention.

**- Trop tard…** répond Shikamaru. **Je plains ceux qui se trouveront sur sa route.**

**- Je suppose que c'est pas la peine de demander où il est parti ?** dit Sasuke d'un air détaché en rangeant ses affaires.

Signe négatif de la tête. Tout le monde sait où ce tube digestif ambulant est parti. C'est un véritable morfale ce gars, je sais pas où est-ce qu'il met tout ça ! Il mange deux fois plus que moi, alors que j'ai déjà la réputation d'un gros mangeur, comme tous les Inuzuka.

**« Aller, on va le rejoindre ou va y avoir la queue chez Ichiraku ! »** déclare Sakura en sautant par-dessus la table.

Et comme prévu, on le retrouve assis chez Ichiraku, avec un bol de ramen déjà vide à côté de lui. Alors qu'Hinata, Shikamaru et moi on se regarde avec un sourire entendu, Sakura lui tombe dessus.

**« Mais c'est pas vrai Naruto, t'aurais pas pu nous attendre ! T'as bouffé comme quatre déjà ce matin !**

**- ****Mai-euh, j'ai faiiiim !**

**- T'as toujours faim espèce de goinfre ! »**

Quant à Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru et moi, on s'assoit à la table de Naruto. Je vois Hinata rougir, en plein conflit intérieur. Je sais exactement ce que ça veut dire quand elle agit comme ça…

**« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »** dis-je à la volée, attirant l'attention des deux criards. **« Hinata a quelque chose à dire, merci pour elle.**

**- Mais, Kiba ! »** répond-elle sur un léger ton de reproche. **« J'allais le dire ! C'est juste que… euh…**

**- Que c'est dur de se faire entendre ici ? »** suggère nonchalamment Shikamaru.

Elle a beau avoir changée depuis l'époque de l'académie, Hinata est toujours aussi timide. Spécialement quand l'attention est portée sur elle… Pourtant faut prendre les devants pour s'exprimer dans ce groupe !

**« Voilà, euh… C'est juste que Sasuke t'attend dehors Naruto… Il veut te parler une minute… »**

Grand silence. Hinata devient rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui arrache un sourire à Naruto qui répond :

**- C'est tout ? Fallait le dire avant, Hinata ! Je reviens dans un petit moment.**

**- À tout de suite !** répond Ino, alors que la serveuse vient prendre la commande.

Naruto en moins à la table, c'était le premier pas vers un repas « à peu près » tranquille. C'est vrai que le blondinet met de l'ambiance dans la bande. On se connait tous depuis très longtemps, et on connaît les habitudes, les comportements, la manière de penser de chacun. Ce qui fait qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais. Surtout pendant les repas ! Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la tête à bavarder ou à plaisanter. Je me lève à la suite de Naruto.

**« Commencez sans moi, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »**

Shikamaru me regarde, l'air interrogateur. Il a beau être flegmatique, il est en général le premier à ressentir quand quelque chose ne va pas chez quelqu'un. Lui offrant un sourire plus que convainquant (ou pas), je me dirige vers la sortie.

**« Tu veux qu'on te commande quelqu… »**

J'ai déjà quitté le restaurant, sans avoir laissé le temps à Sakura de finir sa phrase. Aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, j'ai besoin de tranquillité. J'ai un rapport assez particulier avec la solitude. Je sais que j'ai souvent besoin de me retrouver en tête à tête avec moi-même, mais de l'autre côté, j'aimerais parfois confier ce qui me pèse sur le cœur. Je parle en particulier de Neji. Pourtant, ça a l'air stupide vu comme ça… Je ne lui ai jamais que très peu parlé, et je connais presque rien de lui ! Mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui m'attire, me fascine chez lui… Une sorte de magnétisme ; son regard un brin mélancolique, ses manières posées et réfléchies, son talent naturel… Tout mon opposé quand on y pense. Je suis impulsif, un poil sauvage, et je fonce tête baissée dès que l'occasion de le faire se présente.

Alors que je déambule dans Konoha, je me rends compte que j'arrive à la sortie du village. Je vais en profiter pour faire un tour et réfléchir. (Pour une fois que ça me prend !) Je serais quand même pas amoureux de Neji ? L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois, mais… c'est pas possible. Je pense que j'aurais pas attendu l'âge de 16 ans pour me rendre compte que je préfère les mecs, si ?

En marchant quelques minutes vers la forêt, j'arrive dans une petite clairière, et je reconnais immédiatement l'odeur de deux garçons que je connais bien. Et comme me l'a prédit mon odorat, en marchant quelques mètres de plus, j'aperçois au loin Sasuke et Naruto, visiblement en pleine discussion. Enfin je crois…

Je vais tourner les talons lorsque je remarque leurs visages se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Tout doucement…

Et ils s'embrassent, langoureusement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** **:** La Rose au Crépuscule.

**Auteur** **:** Kyutora.

**Couples** **:** Kiba Inuzuka × Neji Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki × Sasuke Uchiha, et peut-être d'autres.

**Commentaires**** :** Merci pour les reviews ! C'est toujours encourageant pour la suite. =p

* * *

Je reste un moment, immobile, à les regarder s'embrasser. Tendrement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Non pas que ce soit une surprise ; je sais que ces deux-là sont ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Depuis que Sasuke est rentré à Konoha.

Ils sont tellement beaux, comme ça, tous les deux... Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. J'ai chaud. Et je n'écoute pas la petite voix de ma conscience qui me hurle « Alerte, alerte, veuillez évacuer la zone ! ALERTE ! ».

**« Tout va bien Kiba ?»**

J'ai le mauvais réflexe de sursauter, et en me retournant je me trouve nez-à-nez avec Sakura qui me fixe d'un air interrogateur.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?**

**- Euh rien ! Je faisais un tour, et... euh, je... »**

Puis elle décale sa tête sur le côté pour apercevoir Naruto et Sasuke qui s'embrassent au loin. Bien joué Kiba, t'as gagné un joli écriteau avec écrit « Voyeur » que tu pourras accrocher sur ton bandeau frontal ! J'ai tellement bugué que je ne l'ai même pas senti son odorat lorsqu'elle s'est approchée... Voyant qu'elle a tout compris, je fais une dernière tentative pour me justifier.

**« Les apparences sont contre moi, mais je n'étais pas en train de les mater tu sais ! C'est juste que je les ai aperçus, et... et euh... j'allais repartir, c'est tout ! »**

T'es convainquant Kiba, c'est renversant. Tellement convainquant que Sakura me rend un sourire malicieux, avant de répondre :

**« Bien sûr, oui... C'est bien pour ça que ça fait bien deux minutes que ton regard est fixé dans cette direction, et que tu restes droit comme un piquet ! »**

À tout considérer, je réalise qu'il y a autre chose chez moi qui est droit comme un piquet. Ouais, je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer... Bordel Kiba, reprend-toi ! T'es en train de bander parce que t'as vu deux mecs se rouler un patin, et deux amis en plus ! Mettant cette fâcheuse découverte de côté, je vais tâcher de m'occuper de l'affaire la plus importante dans l'immédiat : Sakura. Mais avant que je puisse reprendre la parole, elle reprend son sérieux, consciente de toucher un sujet sensible, et dit :

**« Je t'ai pas senti dans ton assiette tout à l'heure, donc je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. »** Puis elle m'adresse un sourire sincère et amical. Malgré tout, je sens sa gêne, car en me surprenant, elle sait qu'elle vient d'entrevoir une part de moi-même qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à maintenant. Et même si le fait de m'avoir surpris ne lui prouve rien, je sais que l'hypothèse que je puisse être gay a germé dans son esprit. La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est que je sais Sakura suffisamment intelligente et mature pour garder ces soupçons pour elle.

Voyant que je ne réponds rien, et que je la fixe d'un air préoccupé, elle continue : **« Je voulais pas te déranger, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler... je suis là ! »**

Alors qu'elle tourne les talons pour rejoindre le reste de la bande je l'interpelle.

**« Attends Sakura ! » **Elle se retourne.** « C'est... gentil de ta part. Euh... Pendant que tu es ici, ça te dirait qu'on marche un peu ensemble ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Viens, alors. On va laisser les deux lascars se bécoter tranquilles. »**

On se met à longer les épaisses murailles protégeant le village caché de la Feuille. Je me prends une folle envie de vider mon sac, de tout lui raconter du début à la fin, de partager ce qui me pèse un peu sur le cœur. D'autant que Sakura est une amie fidèle, qui a énormément changée depuis l'époque de l'académie. C'est devenue une fille mature, presque toujours présente, qui sait écouter. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai peur de lui avouer. C'est de la honte ? Question de fierté ? Moi qui fais toujours ma grande gueule du soir au matin ?

Respectant mon silence, elle attend visiblement que je commence. Je prends une inspiration.

**« C'est vrai que j'étais en train de les regarder. Je faisais un tour, je les ai vus par hasard, et... Je sais pas, en quelque sorte j'ai trouvé ça... touchant. Enfin... Oui, je les ai trouvés beaux comme ça... Mais tu as sûrement raison, je n'aurais pas dû...**

**Non non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »** répond Sakura hâtivement. **« Je te charriais juste tout à l'heure, hein... Je sais bien que t'es pas un pervers. » **Ah, tu crois ça ?... Ok, je la ferme. Elle sourit.

**« C'est juste que... c'est un sujet un peu délicat à aborder, et c'est pas la grande forme ces derniers temps. Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur moi, et j'ai pas de réponses très concrètes pour l'instant... En voyant Sasuke et Naruto, je me suis dit qu'ils ont de la chance d'être ensemble. De se sentir libres de s'aimer, sans penser au reste... »**

Sakura continue à m'écouter, sans rien dire. Et là, vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi je suis encore en train de tourner autour du pot, c'est ça ?

**« Et que je crois que j'éprouve certaines choses pour quelqu'un en particulier... »**

Sakura se retourne vers moi avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux ? D'ailleurs, si c'était un choix, je crois que je m'en serais passé ! Son expression étonnée laisse place à un large sourire.

**« Nan, tu rigoles ? »** dit-elle. **« Le fier Kiba, le dur à cuir, l'animal sauvage sortant les griffes à tout va est **_**a-mou-reux**_** !**

**- Oui, ça va ! Tu veux pas un haut parleur non plus ?**

**- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça comme si c'était une honte ?**

**- Parce qu'être amoureux de cette personne en particulier ne m'attirera rien de bon.**

Silence. Elle attend une explication. Que je suis obligé de lui donner, maintenant que j'en ai dit autant.

**- J'aimerais tenter ma chance avec Neji.**

Tada !... ... Silence. Sakura regarde discrètement autour d'elle, comme pour chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait lui confirmer qu'elle a bien entendu ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Puis elle s'approche de moi, pose son bras autour de mes épaules, et me dit sur le ton de la confidence :

**« Tu sais Kiba... Je me suis toujours dit que ta timidité avec les filles ne collait pas avec ta personnalité, et cachait quelque chose.**

**- Merci mademoiselle la psychologue... » **dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

**- Mais mis à part ça, c'est la nouvelle de l'année !... C'est vrai que t'as pas choisi la proie la plus accessible, sachant que la moitié de la population féminine de...**

**- Ç****a va, ça va, je connais la chanson ! »** J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

**Plus sérieusement Kiba... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu regardais Sasuke et Naruto de cette façon. Même si ça m'a surpris, quand je t'ai vu. Mais je crois qu'avant d'arriver à leur stade, à leur façon de vivre et d'être sans se soucier des regards extérieurs, tu auras un gros travail à faire sur toi-même.**

Elle marque une pause. Alors, je sais instantanément à quoi elle pense, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire :

**« Comme toi, lorsque tu as appris pour Naruto et lui. Tu as mis un moment à l'accepter. »**

Sakura se retourne vers moi, surprise. Puis elle sourit, en haussant les épaules : **« Je me suis faite une raison. C'est vrai qu'après avoir jeté mon dévolu p****endant des années sur Sasuke, la nouvelle était un peu difficile à digérer ! J'ai ressenti ce que tu pourrais ressentir si tu apprenais que le garçon qui te fait rêver ne pourra **_**jamais **_**s'intéresser à toi, quoi que tu fasses, et que tu n'y peux rien. Aujourd'hui je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux deux. En plus, ils sont vraiment craquants... »** Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil, auquel je réponds avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **« Même s'il m'a fallu de temps pour en arriver là, depuis le jour où il a quitté le village... **

**- C'est du passé, maintenant. »**

Un silence s'installe. Je m'arrête, voyant qu'on a fait le tour du village, et qu'on est revenus à l'entrée principale. Je pensais pas que ça pourrait autant soulager d'en parler. C'est loin d'avoir reglé tous les problèmes, mais c'est déjà un début ! Je vais pas encore me coller une étiquette « GAY » sur le bandeau frontal, mais je sais un peu mieux à quoi je vais m'en tenir avec Neji... Mais vous m'aviez vu venir, pas vrai ?

**« En tout cas »**, reprend Sakura, **« je me fais aucun souci pour toi. T'es pas le genre de ninja à te laisser marcher sur les pieds, et tu sais ce que tu veux. En plus tu es mignon, t'as du caractère... Tu as tout ce qui faut pour plaire et être heureux. »**

Elle m'arrache un sourire gêné, la vilaine. Je réponds avec un clin d'œil : **« Si tout le monde pouvait me faire autant de compliments !**

**- Suffit que t'ouvres les yeux et les oreilles, banane, t'as même pas encore compris que y'a un paquet de filles qui seraient déçues d'apprendre que tu préfères sûrement les mecs !**

**- Si tu le dis... »** dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle veut me faire croire que je suis aveugle en plus ? **« Le seul qui m'intéresse pour l'instant c'est Neji. Et je ne sais même si j'ai vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose : ça se saurait s'il avait tendance à regarder les gars, non ?**

**- Tu crois que c'est marqué sur sa tronche peut-être ?**

**- Mais nan ! C'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire des films... Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'attire vraiment, qui me fait craquer... Son talent, son sang-froid, ses manières posées... Je sais pas vraiment. J'en saurais sûrement pas plus tant que j'aurais pas appris à mieux le connaître.**

**- Et je compte bien suivre l'intégralité des opérations mon cher Kiba ! » **répond Sakura avec un regard inquisiteur. **« On va pas laisser filer le gros lot comme ça !**

**- T'en fais pas pour ça ! »** réponds-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis je renifle l'air quelques secondes, sentant une odeur familière : **« Tiens, deux personnes approchent...**

**- KIBAAAAA ! »**

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de reconnaître Naruto, la pile électrique sur patte, se jette sur moi par derrière, me faisant tomber à la renverse. J'aurais dû sentir le coup venir plus tôt...

**« Vous parlez de quoiiii ? »** demande-t-il avec un sourire enfantin., alors que je suis en train d'étouffer sous son poids. (Ça y est, je sais où il met tout ce qu'il mange !)

**- Aaaarrg Naruto, tu m'écrases _bakame_ !**

Sakura soupire longuement en passant une main sur son visage. «** Rah, ça y est, revoilà la catastrophe ambulante...**

**- Y'a pas de raisons que ce soit toujours moi qui me le coltine. »**

La voix vient de derrière moi ; Sasuke arrive à la suite de Naruto, mains dans les poches, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Il attrape Naruto par le dos du col, et le relève.

**- Toujours vivant ? »** me demande le brun en me tendant la main.

**- Juste l'impression d'avoir reçu un mur dans la tête !**

J'attrape sa main, et me hisse pour me relever.

**- Vous avez déjà fini chez Ichiraku ?** demande Sasuke à l'adresse de Sakura.

**- Non, du tout, on est juste allés faire un tour. Faudrait penser à y retourner d'ailleurs, ils vont avoir fini avant qu'on ait commandé !**

C'est vrai que ça fait bien une demie-heure qu'on les as laissés, faudrait penser à y retourner. Surtout qu'on a trois heures d'entraînement cet après-midi avec Kakashi, et comme il connaît à peu près toutes les excuses possibles, imaginables et inimaginables pour justifier des retards, on aura aucune bonne raison de l'être...

Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto et Sasuke recommencent à se charrier, comme à leur habitude. J'ai fini par comprendre que c'était leur manière de s'aimer et de se montrer leur affection... Même si c'est parfois lourdant !

En poussant la porte du restaurant, on interrompt Ino et Hinata en pleine discution, alors que Shikamaru enterre sa solitude dans grand plat de yakitoris*.

**- Ben on n'a pas manqué à grand monde finalement...** dit Naruto en s'asseyant à la table en attrapant une carte des menus.

**- Heureusement que les deux moulins à paroles prennent le relais pendant ton absence.**

**- Rah tu m'énerves Sas**_**UKE**_** !** répond le blond en insistant bien sur la dernière syllabe.

Je m'autorise un large sourire, étant à peu près le seul à part eux deux à connaître le sens du mot. Ino, qui a enfin remarqué notre présence, nous gratifie d'un : **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichiez vous quatre, il vous faut une carte routière pour retrouver votre chemin à Konoha ?**

**- Nous aussi on t'aime Ino. »** Pour toute réponse, je reçois sa serviette dans la tronche.

**- Y'a Tenten qui est passée tout à l'heure »**, reprend-elle en me lançant un regard furax. **« J'ai proposé à elle à son groupe de nous rejoindre au Makka ce soir pour boire un verre avec nous.**

**- Bonne idée ! »** répond aussitôt Sakura. **« ****Ç****a fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vus ces trois-là ! »**

Évidemment, Sakura parle de Tenten, Rock Lee et... Neji.

Ça promet.

* * *

* _Yakitoris :_ Plat japonais. Petites brochettes constituées de plusieurs morceaux de poulets, cuits au charbon de bois et accompagnés de légumes.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** **:** La Rose au Crépuscule.

**Auteur** **:** Kyutora.

**Couples** **:** Kiba Inuzuka × Neji Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki × Sasuke Uchiha, et peut-être d'autres.

**Commentaires**** :** Un chapitre un peu long à sortir... Commençait à avoir trop de pages, alors je l'ai coupé en deux. Donc le chapitre 4 sortira plus rapidement. ^^ Merci encore pour les reviews !

* * *

Jeudi soir. Celui des soirées étudiantes. Celles où la nuit est blanche, et où la plus grande partie des étudiants se rend en cours le vendredi matin en ayant à moitié décuvé, et en tombant de sommeil d'avoir fait des folies toute la nuit.

Tous nos senseis savent parfaitement que les étudiants qui sont opérationnels le vendredi matin se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, mais ça n'empêche pas certains de hurler leurs cours dans le micro de l'amphi pour tenter de nous réveiller. Tout le monde connaît bien le regard que fait Asuma-sensei en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre le vendredi à 8 heures. Son regard balaye 500 étudiants, se faufile entre ceux qui se sont déjà endormis sur la table, les filles qui refont leur maquillage pour cacher leurs cernes, les garçons qui tentent de se débarrasser de l'odeur de l'alcool, et ceux qui sortent en trombe régulièrement, prétextant une « envie pressante », alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils vont poser une plaque aux toilettes, s'ils y arrivent à temps. Puis il soupire, l'air de dire : « Mais quelle bande de branquignoles vous faites les enfants... »

En bref, c'est la soirée de la semaine où tout le monde se lâche, même (surtout) moi... Particulièrement en forçant un peu sur le saké. Et on m'apprend que Neji, le gars que je dois surtout pas voir dans cet état, sera avec nous.

En essayer de remuer mon neurone de mollusque atrophié, j'ai trois solutions : soit je ne bois pas (franchement, vous y avez cru ?), soit je viens pas ce soir (là aussi ?), soit je demande à Sakura de me surveiller... Tu parles d'un choix !

Quoi qu'il en soit, après avec quitté le restaurant d'Ichiraku, on se met en route pour le terrain d'entraînement de la faculté, pour la séance quotidienne avec Kakashi-sensei. C'est un ANBU réputé, qui possède un large répertoire de techniques et il paraît que son nom a été murmuré plusieurs fois par les membres du conseil des Sages de Konoha pour occuper le poste d'Hokage.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que l'entraînement avec lui c'est pas la séance bronzette, et on y va en traînant des pieds.

**« À votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il nous aura encore préparé aujourd'hui ? »**

La question vient de Naruto. Soupirs dans l'assemblée.

**« Va savoir... »** répond Shikamaru en baillant. **« C'était ton sensei à l'académie si je ne m'abuse, tu devrais le savoir mieux que nous...**

**- Il était pas aussi cruel à l'époque !**

**- C'est vrai »** renchérit Sasuke. **« Quoi que je me souviens encore très bien de l'épreuve de la clochette qu'il nous avait fait passé... **

**- Vous en faites pas »**, dit Ino, **« il aura bien trouvé un moyen de nous vanner avant la soirée...**

**- Comme la fois où il nous a renvoyé dans la forêt interdite après avoir invoqué des chiens géants ? »** dis-je.

**- Oui, j'ai cru qu'on s'en sortirait jamais... »** dit Hinata en baissant la tête.

Ce jour-là, j'avais laissé Akamaru à la maison, et je l'ai regretté amèrement ! Jusqu'au moment où Ino s'est fait trancher une mèche de cheveux durant les combat, et qu'elle s'est tellement énervée qu'elle a envoyé l'une des invocations de Kakashi sur orbite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive sur le vaste terrain d'entraînement de l'université. C'est un grand espace de presque 5000 m², avec du sol caillouteux, de la verdure, et des escarpements rocheux. Et ce pour pouvoir s'entraîner sur tous types de terrains.

Je repère Kakashi au loin, assis sur un rocher, visiblement en train de lire un volume d'une série bien connue du sexe masculin de Konoha, _Le Paradis du batifolage_. J'aperçois, pas loin de lui, le groupe formé par Tenten, en train de discuter avec Neji, et Rock Lee qui s'acharne à faire une centaine de pompes. Il est vraiment spé ce gars, c'est dingue...

Mais mon attention se porte vite sur l'objet de ma convoitise ; Neji est habillé d'un haut blanc, taillant les formes de son torse, un pantalon noir descendant juste au-dessous du genou, et ses habituels bandages entourant ses avant-bras et ses mollets. Mais ce qui me fait craquer c'est surtout cette odeur qui émane de lui, mâle et légèrement musquée, qui me permet de le repérer à des kilomètres à la ronde...

**« On va supposer que tout le monde est arrivé et qu'on va pouvoir commencer la séance d'aujourd'hui... »** déclare Kakashi en fermant son livre.

À ces mots, Neji se retourne et croise mon regard. Je détourne rapidement les yeux et fais semblant de renouer mon bandeau frontal, gêné.

**« Bonjour à tous ! »** annonce le ninja copieur d'un ton enjoué.

Réponse collective aussi « énergique » que motivée.

**« Aujourd'hui, nous entamerons une séance un peu particulière... »** reprend Kakashi. Son ton se fait plus dur. **« Et j'attends que **_**chacun**_** de vous m'écoute très attentivement. »**

Le bruit de fond ambiant s'estompe aussitôt. On entend juste la voix d'Ino qui raconte encore sa vie à qui veut l'entendre (ou ne pas l'entendre d'ailleurs), jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un coup de coude de la part de Sasuke.

**« Les mois suivants seront cruciaux pour vous tous, et je ne parle pas seulement de la formation que vous suivez dans cette université. Aussi, je vous demande de mettre toute votre bonne volonté dans cet entraînement. »**

… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Des murmures étonnés s'élèvent en réponse à l'étrange annonce du sensei. C'est bien la première fois qu'il entame une séance aussi froidement, et avec autant de sérieux...

**« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** demande une voix venant du fond.

- **Ni plus ni moins que ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous êtes en phase de devenir des ninjas accomplis ; soyez prêts. Nous avons confiance en vous.**

Nouveau silence. L'ambiance commence à être vraiment pesante...

**« Aujourd'hui, vous combattrez chacun à votre tour un élève de votre promotion, afin de le neutraliser. L'objectif étant, à partir de ce que vous savez ou non de la personne se trouvant en face de vous, d'établir rapidement des plans d'attaques suffisamment judicieux pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, ce qui est souvent plus difficile que de chercher à l'éliminer. À titre d'exemple, ce genre de situation pourra se présenter à vous si vous interceptez un ninja étranger dans le village, pour tenter de récupérer des informations vitales : leurs ordres, leur effectif, leurs aptitudes. »**

Un sourire imperceptible se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ça fait longtemps qu'il y avait pas eu ce genre d'action dans la promotion ! La preuve, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ça remonte à l'épreuve de sélection des chūnins, donc ça date pas d'hier...

**« Votre opposant sera sélectionné au hasard, et vous combattrez à tour de rôle, pour que les observateurs puissent évaluer à leur façon la performance des combattants. Il vous suffira de piocher l'un des papiers qui se trouvent ici. »**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il ramasse un panier en osier rempli de bouts de papier pliés en quatre. De nouveaux murmures s'élèvent dans l'assemblée. Shikamaru, qui s'est détaché du lot du fond, s'approche de moi.

- **Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il vient de dire,** dit-il, **les vacances sont terminées...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Shika ?**

**- Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'on reçoive de mauvaises nouvelles d'en haut mon vieux.**

**- Tu penses ?** dis-je un peu étonné. **Pourtant c'est le calme plat depuis des mois, rien ne bouge, et pas une seule rumeur ne court depuis longtemps.**

**- Justement, c'es...**

**- Bien, assez traîné !** interrompt Kakashi. **Quelqu'un pour ouvrir l'entraînement ?**

Étrangement, le silence revient spontanément. Chacun attend que quelqu'un s'avance, de peur que Kakashi n'applique sa célèbre technique du « désigné volontaire ».

**«** **Moi ! »**

Shikamaru et moi on se retourne pour voir Tenten s'avancer, sûre d'elle, vers Kakashi.

**« Merci de donner l'exemple, Tenten »**, dit notre sensei en lui tendant le panier.

- **Pitié, faites que ce soit pas moi...** dit Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Monsieur le macho aurait peur de se prendre une raclée par Tenten ?** dis-je avec un sourire amusé. Pourtant, si je devais choisir quelqu'un à ne pas combattre, ce serait bien Shikamaru ; sa technique de manipulation des ombres est suffisante pour lui permettre de remporter la victoire sans problème pour ce type d'exercice.

- **Pas du tout Kiba, mais j'ai au moins trois bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir y aller.**

**- Ah, vraiment ?** dis-je, sceptique.

- **Premièrement c'est une fille. Pas commode en plus. Ensuite j'ai la flemme de me battre, et pour finir j'ai déjà bossé y'a trois semaines.**

**- T'es sûr que c'était pas y'a trois ans ?**

C'est vrai qu'il faut éviter de titiller Tenten. C'est une fille plutôt agressive, légèrement garçon manqué sur les bords. Déterminée, elle plonge la main dans le panier, et sort un bout de papier au bout de quelques secondes. Tout le monde la regarde, en attente, lorsqu'elle se décide enfin à dire le nom de la personne désignée :

**« Sasuke Uchiha. »**

Soupirs de soulagement dans l'assemblée ! D'une pour ne pas avoir été désigné, de deux pour ne pas être la personne qui affrontera Sasuke... On entend un **« Mauvaise pioche ! »** dans le groupe du fond, suivi de petits rires étouffés. Tenten, ignorant la remarque, garde une expression déterminée, et je la croirai même en train d'essayer de sourire. Je pense qu'elle aussi connaît d'avance le résultat du match, mais donnera tout ce qu'elle a avant de plier.

Au passage, je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à Neji, qui semble plus qu'intéressé par ce qui va suivre. Déjà parce que Tenten est l'une de ses meilleures amies, et qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble depuis belle lurette, ensuite parce que tout le monde connaît la rivalité qu'il existe entre Sasuke et lui, les deux petits prodiges de la faculté.

Le dernier descendant des Uchihas s'avance sur le terrain, et se positionne devant Tenten. Il s'incline poliment devant elle, qui lui rend aussitôt. Puis Kakashi donne les dernières directives :

**« Vous n'avez aucune limite de temps. Tous les coups sont permis, sauf ceux qui pourraient porter atteinte directe à la vie de l'autre. Le combat s'arrêtera si l'un de vous deux est hors d'état de combattre, ou si j'interviens. Sur ce, Tenten, Sasuke... montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire. »**

Ça promet d'être du combat. Tenten a pas mal de ressources, et Sasuke est l'un des meilleurs d'entre nous. La kunoichi et le shinobi s'écartent, et Kakashi vient se mettre à côté de nous avant de dire :

**« Allez-y ! »**

Avec une grande rapidité, Tenten dégaine une poignée de shurikens qu'elle lance en direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier les esquive rapidement, laissant le temps à la kunoichi de faire les signes nécessaires au clonage.

**« _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ ! »**

Deux clones apparaissent armés de kunaïs se lancent sur Sasuke, et Tenten sort un parchemin en se mordant le pouce, et trace une ligne de sang dessus pour invoquer une multitude de sabres qui se mettent à fuser de toute part vers Sasuke. Elle sort déjà le grand jeu... Je jette un coup d'œil à Shikamaru, qui sourit en coin.

Sasuke, qui vient de se débarrasser des deux clones de quelques coups de kunai, effectue quelques acrobaties pour éviter les armes de Tenten, et avant que la deuxième vague n'arrive, il malaxe son chakra à une vitesse folle en prenant une inspiration.

**« **_**Katon ! **__**Gōkakyū no **__**Jutsu !**_** »**

Il crache une énorme boule de feu qui fuse dans la direction de Tenten, éjectant les sabres qui se dirigeaient vers lui. La brune l'évite de justesse, manquant de se brûler le bras. Puis je la vois sourire, et elle effectue un mudra de la main droite ; ce geste semble effrayer Sasuke, qui effectue un mouvement du bras pour faire exploser sa technique katon.

La détonation retentit, propageant une onde de choc sur le terrain. Une épaisse fumée masque Sasuke et Tenten à notre vue. Celle-ci se dissipe lentement, pour laisser apparaître les deux protagonistes, tous les deux debout. À ceci près, que Sasuke est immobilisé au sol, transpercé au niveau des pieds, des mollets, et des bras, par des armes blanches.

**« Je t'ai eu... »** souffle Tenten, mise à mal par l'explosion de feu de Sasuke : le côté gauche de son corps, en particulier son épaule et son bras, où ses vêtements ont été incinérés, laissent voir des brûlures fumantes.

**« Je vois... »** pense Shikamaru à haute voix. **« L'invocation de Tenten tout à l'heure n'a pas simplement servi à invoquer des sabres, elle s'en est servie pour endiguer des armes sous terre pendant que ses clones occupaient Sasuke. Elle s'est ensuite servie de son chakra pour les faire jaillir lorsque Sasuke a utilisé sa technique katon. Il n'a compris sa manœuvre que trop tard...**

**- Alors Tenten aurait gagné ?**

- **Regarde plutôt la suite. »** répond le Nara posément.

Sasuke, mal en point, tente de bouger, mais le moindre mouvement à l'air de le faire souffrir. Il relève doucement la tête et fixe Tente avant de souffler :

**« Vraiment ? »**

Puis, comme si la réalité se déformait, ma vision des deux chūnin se brouille, et révèle quelques secondes plus tard une scène différente. Sasuke est toujours au même endroit, debout, mais sans une égratignure. Pas une des armes de tout à l'heure ne l'entrave et Tenten est entièrement clouée au sol par des pics acérés.

**« Un... genjutsu... »** dit-elle dans un souffle. **« Mais... quand as-tu... ? »**

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke ouvre les yeux, révélant son dōjutsu, le Sharingan. Et je comprends immédiatement ce qui s'est passé :

**« Tenten a oublié la règle d'or contre les utilisateurs du Sharingan... Garder les yeux fixés sur leur torse, et éviter leur regard, au risque d'être emprisonné dans un genjutsu sans même s'en rendre compte. »**

Shikamaru se contente d'hocher la tête. À mon avis, il a compris le jeu de Sasuke avant même que Tenten ne se lance à l'assaut... Ses capacités de stratégie et d'analyse m'impressionneront toujours !

**« Bien joué tous les deux »**, dit Kakashi en s'avançant. **« Vous pouvez aller vous reposer si vous le souhaitez.**

**- Ça ira, merci sensei. »** répond aussitôt Tenten, visiblement déçue d'avoir été piégée aussi facilement. **« Bien joué Uchiha. »**

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke s'incline respectueusement. On a beau dire, il a la classe.

**« Suivant ! »** déclare Kakashi en brandissant les papiers pliés.

Aussitôt, Neji s'avance, ce qui n'étonne personne... Après la victoire écrasante de Sasuke, le Hyuga a bien l'intention de prouver à tous qu'il peut en faire autant, voire mieux ! Un combat contre ces deux là aurait donné un beau spectacle.

Neji saisit un papier dans le panier, le déplie. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il déclare :

**« Kiba Inuzuka. »**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** **:** La Rose au Crépuscule.

**Auteur** **:** Kyutora.

**Couples** **:** Kiba Inuzuka × Neji Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki × Sasuke Uchiha, et peut-être d'autres.

**Commentaires**** :** Encore une fois merci à ceux qui sont fidèle à la fic. Les encouragements sont très stimulants pour écrire la suite. J'espère que ce combat ne sera pas trop long. ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Est-ce que je viens bien d'entendre mon nom ? Dites-moi que je rêve, un peu plus et on se croirait dans une fiction !

**« Bon courage vieux... »** me dit Shikamaru avec une claque dans le dos.

- **Merci... **dis-je en m'avançant vers le centre du terrain. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir Hinata, Ino et Naruto me faire un signe d'encouragement, alors que Sakura hausse les épaules l'air de dire : « Fallait que ça tombe sur toi ! »

Alors que je me plante devant Neji, je fais un petit bilan de la situation. Je suis censé cogner sur le gars qui m'attire plus que n'importe qui ; ce gars en question est l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, et il va me ridiculiser lamentablement en me collant une raclée mémorable, pour prouver qu'il est encore plus balèze que Sasuke, et j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de laisser Akamaru à la maison aujourd'hui. C'est top.

Le beau ténébreux s'incline, et je lui rends son salut. Il plante son regard nacré dans le mien, avec ces yeux qui vous donnent l'impression d'être à nu devant lui. À tout prendre ce serait pas si désagréable que ça dans d'autres circonstances...

**« Bon courage à vous deux. Allez-y ! »** dit Kakashi.

**- **_**Byakugan !**_

Deux petits cercles apparaissent dans le blanc des pupilles de Neji, et les veines autour de ses yeux se font saillantes, preuve que son dōjutsu est actif. Il a l'air pressé d'en finir. Mais j'ai beau avoir flashé sur lui, je vais lui faire voir ce que sait faire un Inuzuka...

**« **_**Jūjin Ninpô**__**!**_** »** dis-je en prenant une position de taijutsu. L'imitation de la bête... Je libère mon chakra, et je sens immédiatement mes muscles se gonfler, et mes ongles pousser pour former des griffes tranchantes. Le toute accompagné de cette sensation grisante de bestialité que je connais bien, et l'adrénaline qui commence à monter...

Sans plus attendre, je m'élance en avant, fonçant vers lui griffes dehors. Habilement, Neji sort deux kunais qu'il lance à courte distance, visiblement certain de m'atteindre. Déviant sur sa droite, j'esquive les deux armes sans problème, prêt à lacérer son flanc avec mes griffes luisantes de chakra. Il a l'air surpris de ma rapidité, mais esquive aussitôt avec un salto arrière.

Puis Neji s'élance à son tour, main à plat, utilisant sa technique du jūken ; un type de taijutsu unique qui consiste à impulser du chakra pour causer des blessures internes ou bloquer le flux de chakra. J'esquive sa manœuvre sans trop de mal, et riposte à mon tour... Sans l'atteindre non plus.

On continue à s'échanger une série de coups parés puis renvoyés à tour de rôle, sans que l'un n'arrive à toucher l'autre. Même avec ma technique de _Jūjin Ninpô_, bien que je sois légèrement plus rapide que lui, il reste suffisamment concentré pour parer mes coups... Et on pourrait continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup trop puissant de ma part ne me déséquilibre légèrement vers l'avant ; profitant de l'ouverture, Neji abat sa main tendue, et alors que je fais un bon de côté pour tenter de l'éviter, deux doigts heurtent mon avant-bras, répandant une douleur aigüe.

Un peu plus et il me faisait imploser le muscle... Ignorant la douleur, je profite de mon élan pour passer derrière lui et sortir un kunai que je dirige vers sa cuisse. Sans même se retourner, il effectue un saut en avant pour m'esquiver. J'oubliais que son Byakugan couvre presque 360°... Je suis plus rapide que lui, mais il est capable d'anticiper mes coups grâce à ces yeux, ce qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, sinon de l'épuiser en le prenant de court. J'ai un plan...

**« **_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu !**_** »** dis-je. Pendant que mon clone se matérialise, je lance mon même kunai, suivi de quelques shurikens dans la direction de Neji. Le brun, pas décidé à bouger, riposte en sortant ses propres shurikens pour contrer mes armes de jets. Se faisant, mon clone arrive au corps à corps, et entame le combat avec lui.

Je tire trois kunais avec des parchemins explosifs, que je lance aussitôt sur Neji. Ayant repéré ma manœuvre, il empoigne mon clone et le tire pour qu'il s'interpose entre les kunais et lui. Mes parchemins explosent au contact du clone. Exactement ce que j'attendais !

Il lève soudainement la tête, mais c'est trop tard ; pendant qu'il était occupé à intercepter les parchemins, je m'étais propulsé en l'air pour l'atteindre de plein fouet. Libérant mon chakra, j'amplifie ma force pour donner un coup décisif.

**« _Hakkeshō Kaiten !_ »**

Alors que je suis à quelques centimètres de lui, une force irrésistible me propulse puissamment à terre, sans que je puisse voir d'où elle vient. C'est le tourbillon divin, qui permet d'expulser le chakra de son corps pour repousser n'importe quelle attaque. Alors que je me réceptionne quelques mètres plus loin, Neji continue de tourbillonner sur lui-même, formant un dôme de chakra autour de lui qui finit par se dissiper.

Le combat est mal parti... Je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule ouverture. Et la seule qui s'est présentée a été contrecarrée par cette technique qui peut le protéger de n'importe quelle attaque.

Puis Neji pointe la paume de sa main vers moi et dit : **« **_**Hakke Kūshō !**_** »**

Des impulsions de chakra sortant de ses mains fusent vers moi à toute allure. Maintenant qu'il a évalué ma force, il passe à l'attaque... Décidé à ne pas me laisser impressionner, je malaxe mon chakra et cours en direction des attaques de l'Hyûga.

**« _Tsūga !_ »**

Je tourne sur moi-même à toute vitesse, et passe au travers des propulsions de chakra sans dommage. Je fonce tout droit sur Neji qui se contente de m'esquiver ; même lui n'oserait pas m'attaquer de front pendant une telle technique. Je m'arrête subitement, juste à côté de Neji, et change de direction en m'appuyant au sol avant de relancer ma technique. À cette distance, je ne peux pas le louper !

**« _Hakkeshō Kaiten !_ »**

Le tourbillon de Neji me propulse une fois encore en l'air. Je commence à en avoir marre de passer la moitié du combat dans les airs... J'atterris plusieurs mètre plus loin, le souffle court. Je commence à fatiguer en plus de ça ! Tout seul, je n'ai aucune chance de trouver une ouverture sans qu'il effectue sa technique de défense. Il est temps de sortir le grand jeu, c'est hors de question que je me laisse mener comme ça !

Me remettant sur pieds, je griffe la paume de ma main d'un trait sanglant. Puis je sors un parchemin sur lequel je passe ma main ensanglantée, avant de le lancer en l'air. Cette technique va me coûter beaucoup de chakra, mais je n'ai pas le choix...

_**« Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! **_**»**

Une fumée grise jaillit du parchemin, suivie immédiatement d'Akamaru. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, de nouvelles impulsions de chakra fusent vers moi ; je les esquive sans mal, et lance une nouvelle technique :

**« _Jūjin Bunshin !_ »**

Dans une détonation de fumée, Akamaru se transforme instantanément en clone. Mais en clone bien particulier, presque aussi agile et puissant que moi. Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser.

**« **_**Gatsūga !**_** » **dis-je, et Akamaru se jette sur Neji en tourbillonnant griffes en avant, comme je l'ai fait avec le _Tsūga _quelques instants auparavant. Il esquive de la même façon que tout à l'heure, mais n'est pas suffisamment rapide pour éviter mon attaque de côté. Je lacère son flanc, faisant perler une trainée de sang sur ses vêtements.

Le _Gatsūga_ est presque identique au _Tsūga_, ci ce n'est que la technique est plus puissante, et qu'elle est effectuée en duo avec Akamaru. Et nous sommes tous les deux trop rapides pour qu'elle soit esquivée... J'ai enfin réussi à blesser Neji ! Mais avec la quantité de chakra que je dépense, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme là... Autant tout donner maintenant.

**« **_**Gatsūga !**_** »**

Akamaru et moi on se relance sur l'Hyûga, à un tout petit instant d'intervalle, pour être certain que le deuxième d'entre atteigne sa cible.

Neji s'élance en avant, sûr de lui, disant : **« **_**Hakkesho Dai Kaiten !**_** »** J'essaye de résister à son tourbillon de chakra, mais rien à faire ; Akamaru et moi sommes propulsés en arrière encore plus violemment que précédemment. J'essaye de me réceptionner sur mes pieds, mais la force du choc me plaque au sol. J'ai à peine le temps de me relever que Neji se trouve déjà devant moi, sans que je l'aie vu approcher ; tournant sur moi-même pour effectuer un autre _Gatsūga_, il me prend de court :

**« **_**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**__**.**_** »**

Les 64 points du Hakke. Là ça sent vraiment mauvais... Pointant ses doigts, il me frappe au milieu du torse, bloquant deux de mes nœuds de chakra. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir que j'étais le vrai Kiba et non Akamaru. Sûrement son Byukugan, s'il peut aller jusqu'à différencier le chakra d'un humain et celui d'un animal... C'est bien ma veine. J'ai à peine le temps de bouger qu'il en bloque deux autres sur mes bras. Puis il bloque quatre autres nœuds, à une vitesse stupéfiante... A cette allure, s'il arrive à bloquer les 64, je serai hors d'état de combattre. Si Akamaru n'intervient pas, je vais finir très mal en point. Il en a déjà bloqué huit. Puis seize... Puis trente-deux, sans que j'ai même le temps de malaxer mon chakra. J'ai aussi mal que s'il m'avait bloqué la circulation sanguine. J'attends le coup final censé bloquer les seize derniers points...

Mais je tombe à terre, sans qu'il ne soit arrivé. Je tente de me relever, et j'aperçois Akamaru qui s'est jeté sur Neji, tranchant l'air de ses griffes pour essayer de l'atteindre. Aller, debout Kiba... Mes jambes pèsent des tonnes, et la moitié de mon flux de chakra est perturbé, je ne combattrai pas bien longtemps dans cet état...

Je retente ma chance, c'est maintenant ou jamais. **« **_**Tsūga !**_** » **Au moment ou je vais toucher Neji, Akamaru saute en arrière pour ne pas être touché. Mais il suffit d'une seconde pour que l'Hyûga recommence sa technique du tourbillon divin et nous envoie balader tous les deux. Je serais curieux de connaître sa réserve de chakra ; je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi grande !

Akamaru peine à se relever, et moi aussi. Neji, lui, commence à peine à fatiguer. Ou alors il le cache bien ! Il ne me reste qu'une chance de l'affaiblir, même si elle est risquée. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon compagnon, qui effectue un signe de tête affirmatif, et se rue une fois encore sur mon adversaire, griffes dehors. Quant à moi, je m'éloigne, allant me positionner à un endroit particulier du terrain.

Neji, qui a esquivé sans problème l'attaque d'Akamaru, fonce sur moi, les mains luisantes de chakra. Arrivé à l'endroit voulu, je me retourne, et avec un demi-sourire, je forme un mudra avec ma main droite.

Le sol où se trouve Neji explose violemment, propulsant des éclats de roche et de terre aux alentours. Le souffle m'entraîne en arrière, mais une simple injection de chakra à la plante de mes pieds suffit à me faire garder prise. Désolé mon beau, mais je crois que celle-là tu l'avais pas vue venir. Vous non plus d'ailleurs, non ?

Épuisé, je tombe à genoux. Je n'ai presque plus de chakra. Le fumée se dissipe progressivement... et laisse entrevoir Neji, mal en point, mais toujours debout. C'est pas possible... Il est toujours sur ses pieds après l'explosion d'une dizaine de parchemins explosifs reçue de plein fouet ? Il plante son regard dans le mien, et me dit :

**« C'est impossible... Quand ? Quand as-tu enterré ces parchemins ? J'aurais dû les voir ! »**

Je suis surpris qu'il m'adresse la parole en plein combat. Mais s'il veut des explications...

**« Ton Byakugan a beau te donner un champ de vision énorme et te permettre de distinguer le chakra, tu m'as quitté plusieurs fois des yeux durant ce combat. »**

Il ne répond rien, attendant que je continue.

**« Je parle de ton **_**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_**. Une technique de défense presque imparable, mais qui nécessite une grande vitesse de rotation, exactement comme mon **_**Tsūga**_**. Et à cette vitesse, il est impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, je le sais très bien.**** »**

Son regard s'illumine.

**« Je vois... »** dit-il. **« Lors de ta première attaque, lorsque je t'ai propulsé **_**à terre**_**. »**

Je fais un signe de tête affirmatif. Toutes les autres fois il m'a projeté en l'air ; la première était la seule où j'étais à terre, me permettant de dissimuler rapidement les parchemins avec une technique. Le brun ferme les yeux baisse la tête en laissant entrevoir un... sourire. Neji sourit ? Sortez couverts, il va neiger.

**« C'était finement observé »**, finit-il par dire. Puis il rouvre les yeux, avec une détermination qui me rappelle que j'ai presque plus de chakra, que je suis épuisé, et qu'aussi brillantissime (au moins, il faut le dire) qu'a été mon plan, il a eu suffisamment de temps pour expulser un peu de chakra de son corps et s'en sortir.

Libérant son chakra, il bondit à une vitesse folle sur moi. Quand à moi, je malaxe mon chakra, préparant ma dernière offensive.

**« **_**Gatsūga !**_** »**

Je fonce droit sur lui, et Akamaru qui se trouve derrière lui fait de même, pour le prendre en sandwich. (… Mais non, pas dans ce sens bande de pervers, je vous vois venir !) On va voir s'il lui reste beaucoup de chakra...

**« **_**Hakkesho Dai Kaiten !**_** »**

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris la peine de poser la question ? Alors que je fais un nouveau vol plané, je réussis difficilement à atterrir sur mes pieds. J'ai juste le temps de voir Akamaru à terre, sous sa forme animale, inerte ; il n'a pas tenu le choc.

L'Hyûga est déjà à mon niveau, et abat la paume de sa main en plein sur mon abdomen, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, je libère tout ce qui me reste de chakra dans ma technique de _Jūjin Bunshin_ ; puis je saisis son bras qui vient de m'infliger une sérieuse blessure interne, et je lui décoche un coup de poing magistral dans le torse. La respiration coupée, il réussit à m'entraîner au sol. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop énervé, parce que s'il a décidé de passer ses nerfs sur moi, je n'ai plus une once de chakra pour lui tenir tête. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le douloureux contact avec le sol...

Il a fait en sorte que je sois en dessous de lui, donc m'écrase violemment à terre, laissant échapper un cri de douleur. J'ai mal partout... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? À cause de moi Akamaru est dans un sale état... J'aurais pas dû essayer de rivaliser avec lui, je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux être idiot !

J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration haletante. Neji est accroupi sur moi, et me tient fermement les deux mains au sol, visiblement hors d'haleine aussi. Je sens d'ici l'odeur de son corps contre le mien, mêlée de sueur et de sang... Son visage n'est qu'à quelques mètres du mien. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, dans le blanc nacré de ses yeux. Il a une expression étrange, que je n'arrive pas à déchirer. Un mélange de satisfaction et d'épuisement. Il me tient au sol, dominateur, alors que je le contemple, comme hypnotisé, immobile...

**« On va s'arrêter là les garçons ! »** déclare jovialement Kakashi en s'approchant.

Je sursaute presque, comme si je reprenais connaissance, alors que Neji se relève. J'essaie de bouger, mais mes abdominaux me font vraiment souffrir... Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Alors que je m'assoies une minute pour reprendre mes esprit, il me tend une main ferme. Je la regarde un moment, étonné, puis je le laisse me hisser.

On se salue l'un l'autre en s'inclinant. Puis je me dirige en direction de mon pauvre Akamaru. Je m'accroupis en face de lui et passe la main dans sa nuque touffue. Sentant mon odeur, il ouvre timidement les yeux, et lèche ma main ensanglantée. Je me retourne vers Kakashi pour lui dire :

- **Sensei, il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'Akamaru.**

- **Bien sûr, tu peux y aller**, répond-il. **Beau combat, vous deux. Suivant !**

Et tandis qu'il brandit une nouvelle fois son panier, je réunis mes dernières forces et soulève mon compagnon avec peine. De toute façon je n'ai même pas assez de chakra pour faire une invocation inverse... En partant en direction de chez moi, je jette un dernier coup d'œil aux étudiants de ma promotion. Certains me regardent bizarrement. Et dans ce lot, il y a notamment la plupart de ceux de mon groupe.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais j'ai autre chose de plus important à faire pour l'instant. Je marche quelques mètre, et arrivé au bout du terrain, la voix de Naruto m'interpelle.

**« Kiba, attends ! »**

Je me retourne péniblement ; Akamaru fait presque mon poids mine de rien... **« Oui Naruto ? **

**- J'ai demandé la permission à Kakashi-sensei de t'aider à ramener Akamaru si tu veux !**

**- C'est gentil Naruto, mais je peux m'en occuper seul.**

**- D'accord »**, répondit-il, comprenant que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister avec moi. **« Alors je passerai tout à l'heure voir si tout va bien. »**

Je tente de lui faire un sourire, qui ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. **« Merci. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Il a juste besoin de repos. Je te laisse, j'ai du chemin à faire et il est lourd !**

**- J'y retourne aussi. C'est au tour d'Ino, je sais pas sur qui elle va tomber ! À tout à l'heure ! »**

Me retournant, je rempoigne fermement Akamaru dans mes bras, puis me mets en marche. Il respire doucement... Je ressens ses blessure par le biais de mon chakra. Nous sommes liés depuis ma plus petite enfance. Quand ma mère Tsume me l'a présenté, j'avais six ans, et c'était une petite boule de poils que je pouvais porter à bout de bras. Je pouvais même le porter sur ma tête à l'époque... Il m'a suivi à l'académie, lors de mes deux examens de sélection des chūnins, et jusqu'à la faculté. Aujourd'hui, c'est un beau canidé, qui fait presque mon poids ; il a toujours un beau pelage blanc, et est presque aussi dynamique que moi !

J'étais tellement plongé dans le feu de l'action que je n'ai pas réfléchi en l'invoquant. Pourtant je savais que Neji allait finir par prendre le dessus sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai voulu prouver ? Que je vaux plus que le cancre qui fait l'imbécile en cours avec Shikamaru et Naruto ? Que je peux être digne d'intérêt à ses yeux ? Autant assumer ma connerie jusqu'au bout. Je suis crevé, j'ai mal partout, j'ai l'abdomen déchiré, je sens le sang perler sous mes vêtements, mais je ramènerai Akamaru à la maison moi-même, même si je dois le faire en rampant par terre.

**« Désolé d'avoir fait l'égoïste Akamaru... T'as été super. Merci. »**

Je presse le pas. Le chemin va être long...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre** **:** La Rose au Crépuscule.

**Auteur** **:** Kyutora.

**Couples** **:** Kiba Inuzuka × Neji Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki × Sasuke Uchiha, et peut-être d'autres.

**Commentaires**** :** Chose promise, chose dûe. Un chapitre de transition, qui devrait vite aboutir à des choses plus intéressantes. J'ai profité de la journée de hier pour restructurer le scénario et dresser un fil conducteur solide à la fic. L'intrigue devrait se dessiner dans quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Avec précaution, j'applique un autre bandage sur la patte antérieure gauche d'Akamaru. Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, et fait une bonne dizaine de tours avec le bandage, je fais un nœud bien serré. Akamaru est allongé dans ma chambre, par terre, sur le flanc, les yeux fermés et la respiration régulière. On peut dire, je pense, qu'il va bien. Il en a vu d'autres, et il est robuste. Même si j'avoue que je me suis bien inquiété sur le coup...

Je me lève, et vais chercher des compresses dans ma salle de bain. En passant, je me regarde de la glace. La vache, c'est encore pire que quand je me suis levé ce matin... Ce faisant, j'enlève mon haut pour que le sang de mes blessures ne sèche pas sur le tissu. J'enlève aussi mes chaussures, puis mon bandeau frontal en ébouriffant les cheveux. Mouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais... Des égratignures un peu partout, deux ou trois bleus par-ci par-là... Rien de bien méchant. Je suis surtout complètement exténué ! J'ai mis une bonne demie-heure pour revenir ici en portant Akamaru, et le temps que je le lave et panse ses plaies, ça fait bien une heure et demie que j'ai quitté le terrain.

Je m'accroupis une nouvelle fois devant mon compagnon, nettoie une dernière fois son flanc gauche après avoir mis de l'alcool sur une compresse, et le soulève pour le porter sur son grand coussin, juste au pied de mon lit. Puis j'embrasse sa nuque et retourne dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Après avoir fait voltiger mon boxer à travers ma chambre, je rentre dans la douche et fais couler l'eau chaude sur mon visage. Maintenant que mes poussées d'adrénaline sont retombées, je repasse la scène du combat dans mon esprit. En particulier la fin de l'affrontement, celle où Neji m'a plaqué au sol, poings à terre, pour éviter que je ne lui redonne un coup. Il était presque entièrement collé à moi. Il me dominait... Et j'étais tiraillé entre l'envie de lui asséner un immense coup de tête – d'une parce que j'ai toujours eu un caractère dominant, et que je déteste me retrouver dans la situation inverse ; de deux pour ce qu'il a fait à Akamaru – et l'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et de l'embrasser violemment.

Je ressens encore cette odeur musquée, mêlée de sang et de sueur, qui m'envoûtait et me grisait. Ce mec va vraiment me rendre dingue... Faut que je me calme, là, c'est plus possible. J'ai dit à Sakura que j'essaierai de tenter quelque chose avec lui, mais ça va être plus difficile que prévu. Surtout après la raclée mémorable que je me suis prise.

Je sors de la douche, attrapant une serviette au passage. Je m'arrête un instant devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain, puis baisse légèrement le regard. Puis je relève la tête en rougissant et vais dans ma chambre. Ouais, faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui...

Je m'étale sur mon lit, exténué. Je vais au moins pioncer jusqu'à ce soir. Après j'irai manger. Quoi que je préférerais faire l'inverse, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de descendre jusqu'au frigo. Tant pis, j'irai en me réveillant... Je ferme les yeux un moment. Quelques étincelles éphémères dansent sous mes paupières closes, et les seuls bruits que je finis par distinguer sont ceux de la respiration d'Akamaru, régulière, indiquant qu'il dort, et la mienne. Je sombre lentement dans le...

« Dring ! »

Putain de sonnette.

J'ai à peine le temps de me décider de me lever pour aller ouvrir que j'entends des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Sakura entre dans ma chambre sans ménagement, suivie de près par Naruto.

**« Kiba, tu vas bien ? »** demande-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Elle ne se rend pas compte immédiatement que je suis en boxer, mais le réalise au moment où je tire vivement mes couverture jusqu'au cou. C'est pas que j'aime pas m'exhiber, mais y'a des limites ! Naruto détourne les yeux en piquant un fard (ce qui me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles intérieurement), mais Sakura n'a pas l'air de s'en encombrer.

« J'aurais dû frapper ! Comment tu te sens ?

Je réponds nonchalamment. **« Bof, j'ai connu pire. »** Puis je me relève, et m'adosse contre mon lit en laissant glisser ma couverture sur mon abdomen.

**« Et Akamaru ?** demande Naruto en s'agenouillant devant l'intéressé qui s'est réfugié dans un sommeil profond.

**- Il récupérera vite, j'espère. Il s'est magnifiquement bien battu ! »** Un silence grandissant suit mes paroles, talonné de près par ma propre culpabilité. **« Je sais que j'aurais pas dû l'invoquer. Mais... »** Un autre silence suit ma déclaration.

- **Mais tu avais peur de perdre la face**, répond Naruto en passant sa main dans le pelage de mon compagnon. Ce n'est même pas une question, mais une quasi-certitude. **« J'aurais fait la même chose, je pense, à ta place. »** Il finit par planter son regard d'azur dans le mien. **« On veut tous prouver ce qu'on vaut, en particulier contre ceux qui ont l'air intouchables et sûrs d'eux ! Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai affronté Neji à l'épreuve de sélection des **_**ch**__**ū**__**nins**_**. ****Tenten a réagi de la même façon, et à sa place j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose aussi contre Sasuke. » **

Je me demande ce qu'une rencontre aurait bien pu donner entre ces deux-là. Pendant ce temps, un sourire béat étire progressivement les lèvres du blond, que la perspective d'affronter son copain n'avait pas tant l'air de déranger que ça.

**« Allô la lune, ici Konoha ! »** dit Sakura entre claquant des doigts devant ses yeux pétillants. **« Reste avec nous Naruto. Quant à toi, Kiba, tu n'as vraiment rien à te reprocher. Je pense qu'Akamaru, lui aussi, en a connu des pires. On voulait juste s'assurer que tu ailles bien, et **

**te rappeller qu'on a une soirée dans quelques heures si t'es en état ! »**

Ah oui. Cette fameuse soirée. **« Euh... ouais, je vais piquer un somme avant d'y aller, hein ! Je suis crevé. Vous passez devant chez moi avant d'y aller ?**

**- Ouep, t'inquiète ! »** répond Naruto. **« On repasse dans trois heures. »**

A peine ils étaient partis que je me suis endormi comme une masse. J'ai fait un rêve complètement idiot où j'étais attaché à un arbre par une laisse, et que j'avais pas assez de leste pour attraper un verre d'eau posé quelques mètres plus loin. J'avais un couteau dans la main, mais je refusais obstinément de m'en servir pour me libérer, pour une raison que je n'ai même pas comprise.

J'ouvre les yeux, et mes paupières sont aussi lourdes que si je m'étais pris une cuite monstrueuse avant d'aller me coucher. Je parcours ma chambre des yeux, et je vois Akamaru couché à côté de l'entrée de celle-ci, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant. En m'entendant bouger il se lève et saute sur mon lit, juste à côté de moi. J'ébouriffe les poils de sa tête.

**« Eh ben, t'es plutôt en forme Akamaru ! Une vraie... »**

Nouveau coup de sonnette. Merde, ils sont déjà là ? J'enfile un jean, un débardeur blanc que j'attrape dans mon armoire, et je dévale les escaliers. Je vais les faire attendre cinq minutes, le temps que je finisse de me préparer.

J'ouvre la porte. **« Vous êtes déjà l... »**

Neji me regarde fixement. Je me frotte les yeux, pour être bien certain de ce que je vois. C'est moi ou on nage en plein délire là ? Neji devant ma porte... Il s'est changé lui aussi, il porte une chemise blanche ouverte jusqu'à mi-torse, aux manches relevées au-dessus des coudes. Une subtile odeur de parfum émane de sa peau finement et légèrement hâlée.

**« Ah, euh... salut Neji. Quoi de neuf ? »**

J'espère que mon ton faussement nonchalant cache les battements de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent. Neji, qui me fixe de ses yeux nacrés, prend une légère inspiration.

**« Je passais par ici car on s'est donné rendez-vous avec Tenten et Rock Lee pour aller boire un verre au Makka. Ino nous a aimablement invités à venir avec vous tout à l'heure. Je me demandais si tu y allais, et si oui si tu voulais faire un bout de chemin avec nous. »**

Neji aimable ? Ouais, on nage en plein délire. Sa demande me prend de court, et je n'y crois tellement pas que je mets un petit moment avant de répondre :

**« Oui oui, je vais à la soirée... L-Les autres passent par ici pour me récupérer, on peut y aller tous ensemble si tu veux.**

**- Entendu, j'attends Lee et Tenten alors.**

**- Euh... d'accord, mais restez pas dehors, venez vous poser chez moi en attendant les autres, j'en ai pour trois minutes. »**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, je remonte en trombe dans ma chambre, mon rythme cardiaque toujours aussi rapide. Neji chez moi, j'y crois pas ! Ça a forcément un lien avec notre combat... Je vois rien d'autre qui aurait pu le pousser à s'intéresser à moi. Et encore, « s'intéresser » est un bien grand mot, puisqu'il veut juste m'accompagner à la soirée... et que le combat n'était pas à mon avantage, puisque je me suis fait éclater. Rah, arrête de réfléchir et va te préparer idiot !

J'enlève mon débardeur et opte pour un T-shirt noir, col en « V », moins moulant et plus sobre que mon débardeur. Un collier noir près du cou, une lanière de cuir au poignet gauche, des chaussures noires, et ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je me brosse les dents, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me mets un peu de parfum sur le cou et la nuque. Oui, c'est l'avantage d'être un garçon, on peut faire tout ça en trois minutes chrono !

Un bisou sur la tête d'Akamaru, et je dévale les escaliers. Un petit mot à côté de la porte pour prévenir ma mère, et je claque la porte. Neji n'est pas entré, je le vois aller à la rencontre de Tenten qui lui fait une bise rapide. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu d'affinités avec elle, peut-être à cause de son côté un peu « agressif » de garçon manqué. Elle est toujours sur la défensive avec les mecs, comme si on était tous des machos misogynes. Sauf avec Neji bien sûr, qu'elle admire, comme à peu près 95 % de la population féminine de notre âge. Mais il faut lui reconnaître un certain talent en tant que shinobi. Vêtue d'une légère tunique bleue turquoise et d'un collier en argent très discret, elle s'approche de moi.

**« Bonsoir Kiba !**

**- Salut Tenten. C'est rare de te voir en soirée !**

**- C'est vrai ! Mais je fais une exception, la fin d'année approche. Après ce nouvel "entraînement surprise" de Kakashi, j'ai besoin d'un peu de détente.**

**- Tu m'étonnes... »** dis-je, gêné. Je n'ose pas regarder Neji, même du coin de l'œil. Vite, vite, changement de sujet !

**« C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de l'accompagner »**, répond Neji, **« pour une fois qu'elle s'y rend. Même si c'est vrai que je suis moi aussi un peu fatigué ce soir. »**

Ah, monsieur le génie concède qu'il est « un peu fatigué »... J'ai presque envie de prendre ça pour un compliment !

**« Hey Kiba ! »**

Je me retourne pour voir ma bande de la fac, presque au complet, s'avancer vers nous. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata et Sasuke vont passer le bonsoir à Neji, Tenten, et Lee qui arrive en même temps qu'eux, tandis que Sakura étonnée de me voir en conversation avec Neji, vient me glisser quelques mots à l'oreille :

**« Kiba... T'as des choses à m'expliquer je crois, là, non ?**

**- Neji est venu frapper à ma porte pour me demander si je voulais faire un bout de chemin avec lui, quant aux explications j'aimerais bien les avoir aussi !**

**- Mmmmh... »** dit-elle, songeuse. **« Je crois bien que t'as dû l'impressionner pendant votre combat. »**

Sasuke discute Neji et Lee, tandis que Tente s'est lancée dans une conversation avec Ino. Hinata, restée en retrait, regarde timidement son cousin. Je laisse échapper un soupir. **« Oui, après tout c'est pas comme si je m'étais fait aplatir, hein ? Il m'a écrasé !**

**- Tu t'es battu comme un démon Kiba ! Personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu fasses une telle performance. Je te le dis, t'en a scotché plus d'un pendant ce combat. »**

Elle m'adresse un sourire que je lui rends, en bombant le torse. **« C'est vrai, j'ai été si bon que ça ? J'avais pas l'intention de me laisser mettre à terre sans donner tout ce que j'avais. Et toi, t'as affronté qui ?**

**- Oh, une étudiante que j'ai aperçu quelques fois en amphi. Tu sais, la brune qui porte toujours du vert. Pas vraiment ce que j'appelle du challenge. »** Elle pose ses mains sur les hanches sûre d'elle. Depuis son entraînement intensif avec Tsunade, notre Godaime Hokage, elle a acquis une maîtrise impressionnante du taijutsu qui en a fait baver plus d'un.

**- C'est vrai que si elle confond son mascara avec ses shurikens...**

**- Bon, les tourtereaux, on y va ?** nous adresse Ino avec son mordant habituel.** Il faut passer prendre Naruto.**

**- Ah parce que t'as déjà vu Naruto à l'heure, toi ?** répond Sakura en croisant les bras.

**- Pour manger ?** propose timidement Hinata.

**- Et encore, il est même pas à l'heure puisqu'il a déjà fini son repas avant qu'il ne commence...** soupire Shikamaru.

Neji et Tenten écoutent nos palabres, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Si la plupart du temps, à l'université, ils adoptent un comportement froid et parfois hautain en rapport avec leurs talents de ninja, ils ont visiblement décidés d'être un peu plus accessible ce soir. Ou du moins je l'espère... Ino a fait le premier pas, ils devraient pouvoir s'adapter à une soirée détendue.

**« Bref, on se motive les enfants, on va le chercher !** dis-je en couvrant le vacarme des autres.

**- Oui Papaaa ! »** répond Ino avec une voix enfantine, pendant que Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel.

On se met en route vers le bâtiment où habite Naruto. À cause de l'ostracisme dont il a été victime pendant sa jeunesse en tant qu'hôte du démon renard Kyubi, il a grandi dans un immeuble aux abord de Konoha, à l'écart de tous. Aujourd'hui il a prévu de déménager pour s'installer avec Sasuke, en centre-ville.

Alors que les conversations vont bon train, je sens Neji marcher juste derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner, je reconnaîtrais son odeur corporelle à des centaines des centaines de mètres à la ronde ! Cette odeur mâle, légèrement musquée, mêlée à une note de parfum discrète et ambrée... Je suis tellement sensible aux odeurs que c'est à la limite du supportable. Mon corps me hurle : « Saute-lui dessus ! »

La soirée va être longue.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre** **:** La Rose au Crépuscule.

**Auteur** **:** Kyutora.

**Couples** **:** Kiba Inuzuka × Neji Hyûga, Naruto Uzumaki × Sasuke Uchiha, et peut-être d'autres.

**Commentaires**** :** Je vais préciser quelque chose que j'aurais dû signaler dès le premier chapitre. L'histoire prend sa suite après le deuxième combat entre Sasuke et Naruto, dans la vallée de la Fin. Les évènements qui ont suivi ne se sont pas produits dans cette fiction. Quant à savoir pourquoi Sasuke est revenu, ce qu'est devenu Orochimaru, et tout le reste, ce sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos messages d'encouragement ! J'adresse une dédicace toute particulière à _stc-019_, pour sa review m'a fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture pour la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

* * *

**« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ? Ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'on poireaute !**

**- Oui je me dépêche j'arriiive ! »** nous parvient la voix étouffée du blond à travers la porte.

Shikamaru laisse échapper un soupir interminable en se tournant vers le groupe de Neji. **« Désolé, hein... C'est toujours la même rengaine avec lui.**

**- Vous en faites pas, on est pas pressés »**, répond Tenten, que la scène amusait visiblement.

**« Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit »**, dit soudain Sasuke avec agacement en se dirigeant vers la porte. **« Hinata, tu peux regarder ce qu'il fabrique ?**

**- Euh... Oui, mais, je... »** bafouille-t-elle en devant rouge comme une pivoine. **« Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si... euh, s'il est... présentable...**

**- Bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire dans ce cas »**, répond l'Uchiha en serrant les dents. S'avançant contre la porte, il frappe trois grand coups qui la font s'ébranler. **« Naruto, t'as exactement cinq secondes pour ouvrir cette porte ou c'est moi qui te traîne dehors par la peau du cul !**

**- Oulà, j'aimerais pas être à sa place... »** murmure Ino en reculant d'un pas.

**« Un !**

**- Ouais, je crois que ça va chauffer. »** enchérit Shikamaru avec sourire nonchalant.

**« Deux !**

**- Quelqu'un a du pop-corn ? »** dis-je en m'adossant contre la rambarde.

**« Trois !**

**- En fait si tu préfères je peux essayer de regarder ce qu'il fait ? »** propose Hinata, inquiète pour la santé de Naruto.

**« Quatre !**

**- Aux abris, ça va péter ! »** dit Sakura qui sent Sasuke malaxer son chakra pour défoncer la porte.

**- C'est bon je suis là, je suis là !** crie Naruto en ouvrant la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec son petit ami qui le gratifie d'une taloche derrière le crâne.

**« Déjà là ? »** ironise Shikamaru. **« Fallait pas te presser pour nous !**

**- Roh ça va, j'étais juste en train de m... »** Une nouvelle taloche de Sasuke. **« Hé !**

**- Tais-toi un peu Naruto, et active le mouvement ! »** dit Sakura en lui saisissant l'oreille et en le traînant vers la rue adjacente, malgré ses bruyantes protestations.

Cinq minutes plus tard... Bon, d'accord, une demie-heure plus tard, nous sommes (enfin) tous les dix réunis au Makka, ce bar branché qui est devenu le lieu de réunion de prédilection des étudiants du village. Son style sobre et épuré, fait de marbre gris et de lumières pourpres et tamisées, nous baigne dans une atmosphère chaude et conviviale. Une très légère fumée flotte dans l'air, résidu des cigarettes et des encensoirs répandant un subtil parfum de fleur d'oranger et d'abricot.

Sasuke et Shikamaru se sont empêtrés dans une discussion animée avec Ino et Sakura concernant la dernière mission de rang C qui leur a été confiée. Hinata et Naruto échangent avec Tenten et Rock Lee, tandis que je sirote un verre d'umeshu* en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Ce soir, je suis trop fatigué pour participer activement à l'ambiance, et la présence de mes amis suffit pour que je me sente bien. J'ai même pas besoin de parler, je m'adosse contre le fauteuil pour reposer mes muscles endoloris, et je profite de leur proximité.

À ceci près que ce soir, Neji est de la partie. Il est assis en diagonale par rapport à ma table et n'est pas très loquace, comme d'habitude. Il observe, de ses yeux blancs comme neige, ce qui se passe autour de lui, et n'a pas l'air de s'emmerder pour autant. Son Byakugan... Il est dit que les Hyûga de haut niveau peuvent, grâce aux infinis détails que ces yeux révèlent, décrypter les émotions de leurs adversaires. Ils peuvent discerner le pouls qui s'accélère, les modifications du rythme cardiaque, la contraction de certains muscles, pour repérer par exemple l'anxiété ou le stress chez quelqu'un. J'espère vraiment que cette rumeur n'est pas aussi véridique que ça, ou je suis rôdé depuis un moment auprès de Neji !

Sans prévenir, il tourne la tête, et son regard croise le mien. En effet, je suis en train de le fixer depuis tout à l'heure... Je détourne le regard maladroitement, faisant mine de me rasseoir correctement dans mon fauteuil. Je sens le sang me monter aux joues... Bravo Kiba, tu devrais prendre des jumelles pour le mater, ce serait plus confortable...

**« Ben alors Kiba, tu dis rien ? T'es plus bavard que ça d'habitude, surtout quand tu bois ! »**

Ça c'était Naruto, qui vient de rappeler à l'assemblée qu'en temps normal j'ai une grande gueule que j'ouvre encore plus quand je bois un verre ou deux. Y'a des fois, comme ça, ou j'ai envie de prendre sa bouille d'ange et de l'encastrer dans le bitume !

**« Comment ça "surtout quand je bois" ? T'essaierais pas de me faire passer pour un ivrogne par hasard ?**

**- Mais non, t'es pas un ivrogne ! »** répond Ino avec un sourire espiègle. **« Mais seulement parce ****que tu tiens bien à l'alcool...**

**- Oui, **_**moi**_** je tiens à l'alcool parce que j'ai un organisme résistant ! »** dis-je pour riposter en posant mon verre et en croisant les bras.

**- Ou alors parce que tu t'y es vite habitué !** répond Naruto en buvant une gorgée de son verre de ramune**.

**- C'est vrai que comparé à toi, Naruto...** lui adresse Sasuke avec un sourire entendu.

**- Ah c'est bon, commence pas toi !**

**- Si si, ça m'intéresse...** répond Tenten en se rapprochant de nous.

**- Ah,** dis-je en feignant l'innocence, **tu veux parler de la fois où Naruto a essayé de monter une pyramide humaine avec des clones parce qu'il était soûl après un seul verre de saké ?**

**- Celle-là, précisément.**

**- Va te faire, Kiba !** répond Naruto en croisant les bras dans une attitude de gosse boudeur.

**« Bon... »** dit Shikamaru en se levant. **« Je vais prendre l'air deux minutes, je commence à rouiller.**

**- Bonne idée, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici »**, dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

Me frayant un passage à travers la clientèle du Makka me retrouve donc dehors avec Shikamaru, adossé à la rambarde en bois de la terrasse mise à la disposition des clients. Il doit être aux alentours de 23 heures, et il fait déjà nuit noire. Seule la clarté d'un croissant de lune baigne d'un halo blafard le ciel nocturne et moucheté d'étoiles. Il fait plutôt bon, et une légère bise caresse mon visage.

**« C'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'inviter Neji et sa clique »** dit-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes*** de sa poche.

**« C'est vrai »**, dis-je en expirant abondamment de la fumée. **« Ils ont une attitude bien différente de celle qu'ils ont à la fac.**

**- Oui, et je crois bien que la raclée que Sasuke a mise a Tenten leur a rappelé que quand on veut, on peut aussi se donner à fond. »**

Les paroles de Shikamaru me replongent dans l'entraînement de cet après-midi. Mon combat contre Neji, la hargne que j'avais de le battre, mes sentiments partagés entre l'envie de lui prouver ce que je vaux, de le frapper, et de le plaquer au sol pour l'embrasser violemment. Et je ne parle pas du moment ou c'est _lui_ qui me tenait à terre, haletant, avec une fermeté presque bestiale, lui d'ordinaire si impassible, pendant qu'il me regardait fixement de ses yeux nacrés... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des films. À quoi ça rime ? Pourquoi m'emmerder à me faire du mal, à fantasmer sur l'inaccessible ? Neji n'a jamais eu de copine tout simplement parce que c'est un solitaire qui n'a besoin de personne, point barre.

**« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Kiba.**

**- Ça va, t'en fais pas, juste un peu de fatigue. »**

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru allume nonchalamment sa clope. Il n'a pas acquiescé à ma réponse, comme pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne croit pas ma réponse mais qu'il respecte mon silence. Il me tend alors son paquet, et j'en porte une à ma bouche en le remerciant.

**« Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas fini la dissertation sur le traité des affinités élémentaires du ninjutsu... »** dis-je, craquant une allumette. **« La troisième partie est vraiment pénible à trouver !**

**- Ouais, c'est dur de pas tomber dans un plan banal... Enfin pour tout te dire j'ai même pas commencé. »**

Sa réponse m'arrache un rire bref. **« Quelle surprise !**

**- Tu vas pas me croire »**, répond-il avec un sourire, **« mais je suis surtout en pleine réflexion concernant l'année prochaine.**

**- Concernant l'orientation ?**

**- Oui. Je serais très tenté de m'occuper de l'organisation de l'examen des chūnins, ou à défaut faire partie des examinateurs. **

**- Shika, t'as largement les capacités pour devenir au moins président du jury d'examen ! »** dis-je en me tournant vers lui. **« C'est bien pour ça que t'exaspères Asuma et Kurenai, t'es dans le troisième quart de la promotion alors que tu fais strictement rien, et que tu pourrais être dans les premiers. **

**- J'suis pas fait pour avoir de l'ambition. Juste pour vivre une vie tranquille et sans encombres. Tu vas te demander dans ce cas pourquoi je me suis engagé à devenir un ninja... parce que ça me plaît, tout simplement. Et parce qu'il faut bien former la prochaine génération. »**

Un silence s'installe, tandis qu'il expire longuement la fumée de sa cigarette. Ça c'est Shikamaru tout craché. Le paradoxe à l'état brut ! Feignant en ce qui le concerne, mais dévoué aux autres. Il n'a pas envie de vivre la vie éreintante de jōnin à être envoyé à droite ou à gauche en mission, mais préfère s'occuper des prochains ninjas qui prendront notre relève. Étrangement, je pense que ce rôle ne lui irait pas si mal que ça.

**« Si c'est vraiment la voie que tu choisis, je te fais confiance pour te donner les moyens de pouvoir l'emprunter ! C'est dommage d'envoyer un stratège comme toi faire la nounou, mais bon...**

**- **_**Baka**_** ! »** me répond-il avec un ricanement. **« Tu verras, ce sont les futurs chūnins qui te mettront une raclée quand tu seras un ****jōnin usé et rabougri. » **Un silence.** « Je rejoins les autres, tu viens ?**

**- Je finis ma clope et j'arrive.**

Après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête, il rentre dans le bar. Je profite de ce moment de solitude pour faire le tour de la terrasse à pas lents. Il ne s'y trouve que deux ou trois petits groupes de jeunes qui prennent l'air frais pour se soulager de l'atmosphère chaude et enfumée du bar. Alors que je contourne un angle de la terrasse, je m'arrête net. Neji se trouve en face de moi, me tournant le dos, les coudes adossés contre la rambarde. Il est immobile, donc ne m'a pas entendu approcher. Ma conscience me crie « File d'ici en vitesse ! » mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas... À quoi bon engager la conversation de toute façon ? Pour lui dire quoi ? « Bonne soirée, pas vrai ? Au fait, merci de m'avoir laminé tout à l'heure, on remet ça quand tu veux et on se fait une bouffe. » Aller Kiba, déguerpis discrètement avant qu'il ne te voies !

**« Tiens, t'es là ! »**

Je rêve ou je viens vraiment de dire ça tout haut ? « Tiens t'es là ? » Et qu'est-ce que t'attends qu'il te réponde au juste, Kiba ? « Non je suis pas là, je suis chez ma grand-mère en train de tricoter un string en laine ! » Neji se retourne vers moi, l'air détendu.

**« Salut Kiba.**

**- Tu... euh... t'es sorti prendre l'air aussi ?**

**- Oui, il commence à faire chaud là-dedans. »**

Puis il se retourne pour s'adosser à nouveau contre la barrière. Bon... après cet échange brillantissime, je pense que je vais saisir la chance qu'il me donne de m'éclipser sans me ridiculiser davantage. Mais au moment où je tourne les talons, sa voix s'élève à nouveau :

**« Comment va Akamaru ? »**

Je tente de discerner une pointe d'ironie ou de condescendance dans sa voix... Mais je n'en trouve pas. Juste une question franche, peut-être une simple politesse. Je m'avance vers lui et m'adosse à sa droite, dans la même position que lui. Nous sommes côte-à-côte, regardant le ciel dans la même direction.

**« Il va bien. »** dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, piqué au vif qu'il me parle de l'état de santé d'Akamaru, même si je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir. **« Il en a connu des bien pires. **»

Mon rythme cardiaque se remet à accélérer. Son odeur emplit mes narines, et sa présence me perturbe tant que je ne sais pas comment mener la conversation. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Neji qui me trouble autant ?

**« Je voulais te dire que tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure »**, reprend Neji. **« J'ai beaucoup apprécié notre affrontement.**

**- Les belles paroles sont le privilège du vainqueur »**, m'entendis-je répondre aussitôt, presque sur la défensive.

**« Plus que des paroles, je les pense. »** Il marque une pause. **« Je crois que même si la finalité du combat est importante, son déroulement et les échanges qui s'y font le sont encore plus.**

**- C'est vrai... Plus les entraînements passent, plus je me rends compte qu'on n'apprend que de ses défaites ou des victoires durement gagnées. Se connaître tout en sachant se remettre en question, c'est un compromis difficile à faire. » **Neji acquiesce silencieusement de la tête. **« Mais le plus impressionnant, ça a été toi dans l'histoire...**

**- Merci »**, répond-il en étirant légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. **« Tu m'as forcé à mettre la barre haut. »**

Et je me sens instantanément rougir. Oui, j'en ai marre que ce soit marqué en gros sur ma tête quand je suis gêné... Mais il s'agit tout de même d'un compliment de la part de Neji !

**« Si tu veux »**, reprend-il, **« on peut... »**

Puis il s'immobilise, coupant sa phrase dans son élan. Ses yeux scrutent la pénombre devant nous, comme s'il tentait de discerner quelque chose. Intrigué, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et percevoir les odeurs de ce qui nous entoure. Et je sens... la sueur humaine derrière moi, mélangée à de la fumée et aux senteurs des bougies du bar. À ma gauche, l'odeur de Neji, qui m'attire tant. En diagonale à ma droite, une odeur de transpiration humaine, moins prononcée, émanant d'un groupe de trois personnes. Et enfin, devant moi, une odeur qui se rapproche... une odeur de...

Une odeur de poudre explosive.

Soudain Neji active son Byakugan et me plaque au sol en criant : **« À terre ! »**

Une formidable détonation retentit, soufflant l'intégralité de la balustrade. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et lorsque je rouvre les yeux, j'entends les bruits assourdis de cris et d'autres explosions qui retentissent au loin. Je sens mon sang battre à mes tempes, et j'ai la vision troublée... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont les autres ? Sonné, je me relève péniblement, et finis par distinguer des silhouettes masquées, kunai en main, qui s'avancent en formation dans un objectif clairement hostile. Je tends une main à Neji, devant moi, qui se relève en toussant.

**« Le village est attaqué ! Aux armes ! Aux armes ! »** hurle une voix au loin.

Au moment où je porte ma main à mon mollet pour sortir le kunai que je garde toujours à mon mollet, une douleur cuisante m'arrache l'épaule. Je constate que le tissu et ma peau ont brûlé à cet endroit. Neji m'a bien sauvé la vie... S'il ne m'avait pas plaqué au sol, c'est mon corps et mon visage qui auraient été balayés par la déflagration.

**« Tu es blessé ? »** me demande Neji.

**« C'est rien ne t'en f... Attention derrière toi ! »**

Mon avertissement est inutile, puisque ses yeux lui permettent de voir à presque 360 degrés. L'assaillant, par contre, ne le sait pas, et se laisse emporter par le coup de kunai que Neji esquive au dernier moment. Lui saisissant le bras, l'Hyûga donne un violent coup avec la paume de sa main dans l'abdomen du ninja opposant, injectant une grande quantité de chakra et lui faisant exploser ses organes internes.

**«**_** Jūjin Ninpô**__**! **_**»**

Je libère mon chakra dans tout mon organisme pour cette technique, l'« imitation de la bête ». Comme lorsque je l'ai utilisée cet après-midi, mes muscles se gonflent, et mes ongles prennent la forme de griffes acérées. Un nouveau ninja masqué saute du toit devant moi. Je sens l'adrénaline monter, car ceci n'est plus un entraînement maintenant... Je dois faire preuve de mes capacités en tant que ninja, pour protéger Konoha, même si je fais sûrement face à des jōnins ou des ANBUs bien plus expérimentés que nous.

Je me lance à l'assaut, griffes dehors, avec une rapidité qui n'a même pas l'air d'impressionner mon assaillant ; il se dérobe tandis que Neji, les paumes luisantes de chakra, passe aussi à l'offensive. Le ninja esquive l'attaque, et riposte avec son kunai qui trace une ligne sanglante sur le torse de l'Hyûga. Je ne sais pas contre qui on se bat, ni quel est le nombre d'assaillants, ni pourquoi l'ANBU – notre élite des jōnins – n'intervient toujours pas, mais on n'est sûrement pas à notre avantage !

Je sors deux boules fumigènes de la poche fixée à ma ceinture, et les fais exploser par terre. L'opaque fumée bleue se répand autour de nous, et sachant que Neji peut encore me voir grâce à son Byakugan, je lui fais signe de me suivre. On contourne alors les murs de l'établissement par le sud. Les nombreuses explosions se sont déjà transformées en brasiers qui lèchent le toit du Makka.

**« Il faut retrouver les autres ! »** crié-je à Neji au-dessus du vacarme des combats.

Pour toute réponse, l'Hyûga enfonce l'une des portes devant nous d'un puissant coup de pied, et je m'engouffre dans le bâtiment à sa suite.

* * *

* _Umeshu :_ Boisson alcoolisée japonaise à base de prune.

** _Ramune :_ Boisson gazeuse japonaise, principalement à base de fruits.

*** _Cigarette :_ Non, je ne suis pas en train de vous encourager à fumer ! Les cigarettes dont je parle, dans l'univers de la fiction, ne contiennent pas de tabac, donc pas de nicotine. Elles sont faites de feuilles séchées provenant de plantes japonaises qui ont un goût légèrement mentholé, et ne provoquent aucune dépendance ou problèmes de santé.


End file.
